My Blood Is So Cold
by CherryBlossom71
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends in 1918 then Bella left. Apon her return Edward is dead but his body is missing. Years later, when they are both vampires they see each other. She doesnt remember him, but he remembers her. How will their story continue?
1. You Know Your My Best Friend

**A/U: WE DONT OWN THIS...**

**Summary: **Love, quite the funny thing. Many forms of love, to many different people. You love your family, your best friend, your betrothed, they are all love. And separate forms of love, but what happens when two collide? Catastrophic endings...

**CHAPTER ONE!**

**(writing this ****I**** listened to Gavin DeGraws CD Chariot)**

Bella's POV: Season of Flu Epidemic: 1918

"Bella, time to wake up. You've slept in again dear birthday girl." Edward, my best friend whispered as he lightly traced my nose with a dandelion.

"Good morning." I whispered as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking at Edward.

I've known Edward since I was born. Actually, our mothers were friends in their childhoods as well. Edward and I go back to belly-hood. Today, is my seventeenth birthday. Last year I was supposed to be called upon by Gavin O'Mathis, but he and Edward had a physical argument over Gavin and his side friend Macy. Edward made Gavin run away (much to my liking.) He has always been my protector, my friend, my...everything.

"Happy Birthday!" Edward said as he kissed my cheek and stood. "You must get dressed and come down stairs, quickly, please."

I neglected to move.

"Please!" He whined, I closed my eyes. "Please! Oh fine!" He said huffing, as he picked me up and carried me out the door bridal-style.

"Oh Dear! Edward! What would our parents think!" I squealed as I wiggled for him to let me down.

"Well, they would think you wouldn't wake up, or that we are best friends." I blew a stray hair out of my face. "Oh, come on Bella. Please! I have a surprise for you, special, just for your birthday."

"Why? It's _my_ birthday, shouldn't _I _decide what I would like to do on the anniversary of _my_ birth?" Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and began to steer me in the direction of my wardrobe.

"Bella! _Your _birthday, _your _anniversary and _your_ best friend _begging_ to surprise you." I swung around to stare at him, pointing a finger directly at his face, almost touching his nose.

"You know I hate surprises, Edward."

"Yes, but I also know that you _don't _hate me. Now get in there and get dressed in some ratty clothes, and if you don't do it then I will go in there and change you myself. Then you can ask what our parents are thinking." I opened my mouth to protest but he closed it.

"Not nice." I said loudly. Edward stuck his tongue out at me. "Very mature, Edward." He shrugged and pulled an apple out of the basket sitting on my table, shined it and bit in.

"Edward!" I scolded. "You know those are for decoration!"

"Well, this is my youth and I am tasting the forbidden fruit while I can." He stared me directly in the eye and barbarously took another bite.

"You are so very juvenile, Edward. You're unbearable!" I walked behind my changing wall and changed.

"You can bare me, Bella. You've done it for seventeen years. Besides, you know you love me." _Oh, he has no idea. Today __I__ will say it. I will say 'Edward, I love you.' Plain and simple. _

I stepped out from behind the changing wall and looked at Edward. He glanced quickly, turned away then did a slow double take. As if he saw something he'd never seen before.

"What?" I said quickly, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Oh nothing." He smiled. "You have curves, you were a flat line last year, what happened?" I scoffed, he laughed.

"Unbearable!" I yelled as I picked up an apple and threw it at his head. He quickly dodged and laughed again, walking over to me and wrapping an arm over my shoulder, guiding me out of the Swan house and down the path leading to the stream in the process.

"I thought those apples were for decoration." he laughed, throwing the core of the apple into the brush of the forest and tapping the tip of my nose.

"Well, dear Edward, I am tasting the forbidden fruit while I can." I smiled. We walked past the stream and into territory I've never ventured before, but with Edward, I wasn't scared.

"Ah yes, I believe a great man said that once before." Edward smiled picking up a stick and swinging it.

"Either a great man or a very stupid one."

"And you say I'm unbearable."

We walked on for what seemed like forever. Mostly in the quiet, with the exception of the rumble of the stream. Every so often we would tease each other, but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed anything I did with Edward. _Trust me..._

Slowly the brush disappeared as broken down brick walls and cement flats were adjourned across the land.

"We're here." He said as he stood in the middle of the large center cement flat.

"Why the ratty old clothes then?" I asked, trying desperately not to seem impressed, but honestly...it was dazzling.

"Well...you'll find out." Edward smirked, then lay down on the flat. I walked over and dropped to my knees beside him when I was at his waist. He stroked my arm lightly. "Happy Birthday."

"I love it here." I whispered. "How did you find this place?"

"Um...when I was younger I would run away a lot, you know that. Most times I would sneak into your window and spend the night with you."

"I remember." I laughed. "Every time it would rain or thunder I would leave the window _open_ because I knew you would come. And you would make my sheets all wet with rain water."

"Yes, many a cold were fault of mine." He smiled. then cleared his throat. "Well, when I wasn't sleeping here, or sleeping at my home I would walk here and think." I cocked my eyebrow. "Yes I know, Edward Masen thinking! What a surprise, right? Well, I would think all night, no sleep, just think."

"You are wrong, I know you are intelligent but I also know how hard it is to get you to apply yourself." He sarcastically made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

We were silent for a moment, until I decided to ask another question. "What did you think about when you were here?"

"Well, a lot of things. Life, death, the future, love, marriage, children...you."

"Oh me? Prey tell." I cooed.

"Well, when I was younger, I would imagine myself calling upon you." I gulped. "But it was always so dramatic and ridiculous. I remember making a list of things to bring. A white steed, a cape, a song to sing to you, pebbles to throw." He began to laugh and I laughed too. "One time I imagined rescuing you from a dragon, then I decided I needed a dragon." He laughed again. "But I always imagined you."

"So...did you come here a lot?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I would come here when you were ill and my parents were fighting. Being in the woods and not sleeping was easier than being at home listening to fighting and not sleeping. I've never showed this place to anyone." He sat up, his face bare inches from mine. "Until now."

Edward smirked when I made a sarcastic 'o' with my mouth.

"Come on, Bella." He said as he stood, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and stood.

"What now?"

"Well, we swim. There is a nice little pond with a small waterfall and it is jus-" I cut him off.

"Wait, I do not have any swim clothes." I said quickly.

"Neither do I but...we are in ratty clothes, right Bella?" He smiled then began walking. I followed _of course._

We walked about ten minutes before we came upon a beautiful pond. There was a beautiful cascading waterfall and flowers of all colors were disbursed along the waterline. The water was a tropical blue and...it was amazing.

I stopped and gawked. Edward turned to me and smiled wide.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" He asked as he took off his shirt. Instantly I was focused on his sculpted muscles and creamy skin.

"Yes it is." I said. Edward took off his pants, leaving him in boxer briefs...(I don't care if its 1918, tidy whiteys are weird.)

"Aren't you coming in?" Edward asked as he folded his clothes on a rock.

"Um...I don't know what to go in with." I said sheepishly. I wasn't wearing a bra, this wasn't a dress so all I had on was a ratted shirt, stained pants and underwear. "Maybe ill just sit and watch you swim."

"Nonsense." Edward said. "You can go in with your shirt, just take your pants off." My eyes grew wide.

"But my shirt will cling!" I said.

"So? Who cares?"

"But...no one has ever seen me, clung to before."

"Well. Do you trust me?"

"Yes...but-"

"Then trust me."

"But no one has ever seen me so...bare before...ever."

"Then I can be your first. I've never stripped to my undergarments with anyone around either, but honestly, if I have anything special to see...I _really_ wouldn't mind if you saw it."

"Umm..."

"Who are you afraid of?" He asked. "Look, I will turn around" he turned around "and wait until you've walked waist high in the water, so I don't see your lower half, then you don't have to go in any farther, but if you wish to, you may have my shirt to wear back. Okay?"

However while he was turned around I removed my pants and sauntered into the water, about ankle high.

"Nah, I am okay. Just don't laugh at what I look like." Edward turned around, saw me and his mouth dropped.

"Trust me Bella, there is nothing there that I want to laugh at...but maybe I would like to..."

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What I'm a guy!"

We swam for a while, then walked out and sat down.

"So how do you like your birthday surprise?" Edward asked.

"Yes. So much, thank you, Edward."

"Well, I thought maybe although this has been my place for a long while, maybe if you really liked it...it could be our place. Secret place of course."

"Yes! But I would only come here if you were either with me...or to think about you." I smirked. He smiled.

"Here" He said as he handed me a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. "Happy Birthday."

I opened the box to see a thin silver ring. It was plain but so beautiful because of who gave it to me. "Oh." I whispered.

"I have one." Edward said. I looked at him. He lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers. "I wear it so ladies wont approach me, I figured because I cant be with you every second, and you are an attractive lady, that maybe if you wanted to have a fall back to keep guys away you could wear it. But if you liked the guy then, you could put it on your right hand. And hey, if it's on your left and someone still approaches you, say you're with me. Gavin ran away." He smiled, but I could see he was nervous.

I tried to laugh but it was strangled by a small sniffle/sob. I began to cry.

"Well if you really don't like it I could-."

"NO! Edward, this is the best gift I've ever received, thank you so much!" I slid the ring on my left hand.

"So, I guess I can't approach you?" He said staring at my hand.

"Nah, I guess I'm with you." I smiled. I hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek then hugged him again.

"Bella...your my best friend. But, umm...well...I know you are seventeen and not sixteen but, can I call upon you...please?"

I replied by kissing him on the lips quickly. He smiled then kissed me.

"Happy Birthday."

"Oh yes it is a very happy birthday." I smiled as I kissed him again.

It was a beautiful day...Perfect.

It was perfect. Then three weeks later, I received a letter stating I needed to travel to New York to flee a flu epidemic. I didn't get to say goodbye to Edward.

Six weeks later I went back...I found that he was dead...but I couldn't believe it because...well because all the flu casualties were there...but his body was

missing.

**READ AND REVIEW! how do you like it?**


	2. Show Me Reality

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Sorry i deleted it just needed to do something with it

Just a short author's note here

Well this is Layla and i'm the Edward POV writer (you can tell when it's me cause i talk a lot more lol)

and Shannon will be writing all the Bella POVs

So incase anyone was wondering, that's how the story is going to be written

Enjoy chapter two!

Edited by my amazing beta Jen!

* * *

Edward's POV

Once again, I sat at my piano playing her lullaby. I could still remember the time I first played it for her. I watched the multiple expressions on her beautiful face, jumping from one to the next; that was one of the clearest parts of my memory.

One would think that after so many years images like that would fade, but I could remember everything as clearly as if it had only happened yesterday.

Although all my memories were sharp, one person always stood out above them all: the angel.

I remembered she and I were friends since birth. We were very close; neither of us complete without the other. Although we used the term "best friends", both of us knew there was so much more we wanted. There was a powerful connection between us: the spark that ran through me every time our hands touched, that sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes whenever she saw me, the way we missed each other every second we were apart. They were all signs of our relationship being so much more than just friendship…

As I continued to play, Esme came behind me and stood. I could feel her staring at me and it really didn't help that I knew exactly what she was thinking.

_Poor dear, he's thinking about her again._

She must have thought I couldn't hear her; it was times like this that I blocked everyone from my mind, when I needed to be alone.

Esme's piteous thoughts continued to invade my mind as the melody of _her_ lullaby continued to flow. My family usually tried to keep thoughts like these away from me in hopes of not upsetting me.

I completely understood why they did that; I'd lost something that could never be returned to me. No matter how hard I prayed she'd never come back.

Even though I understand completely that she is lost and I'm here to stay, understanding and accepting are two different things. I couldn't pretend all the things in the past did not happen. I couldn't pretend she never existed and just move on.

Before I could stop myself, Jasper was already downstairs with Alice. They both looked at me with a hint of sadness in their eyes. Usually, I would never let Jasper know how I was feeling; it upset them all to know how much I missed her.

_Emmett and I are going hunting for the weekend, would you like to join us? _

Jasper was making me feel a little more comfortable; the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed me just a moment before was lost in a wave of solace.

My brothers and I left the house after I'd agreed to go with them on the hunting trip. Fresh air would do me some good right now and spending some time with Emmett and Jasper might lighten my mood up.

"So what do you think of the town so far?" Emmett said trying to start a conversation in the car. "We've been living here for a few weeks now, so what do you think about it?"

Honestly, I couldn't really tell the difference between these small towns. They all consisted of the same components: townspeople who loved to get into each other's business, a group of teenagers who couldn't wait to escape this place; overall just being a place that no one paid much attention to.

After a while I answered his question, "I guess its fine; we could stay here for a while."

Moving around every few years got on my nerves; each time it meant we had to go through the rumor phase once again.

Jasper was the next to answer; he had been staring out the window the whole time.

"Other than the wave of lust that comes to me every time we walk into the lunchroom everything is fine. It's not so bad here once you get used to all this rain." Now he turned his head and looked at us. "Besides, Alice seems to like it here and you both know I only need her to be happy and everything will be fine for me."

Emmett grinned and punched Jasper on the arm. "Yeah, we know how tamed you are. It's pretty unbelievable what that little pixy is capable of doing."

I nodded and smiled at his comment. "Well Alice is a bit on the special side, she see things much differently than we do."

Alice's other sight allowed her to see a different side of everything, so maybe the future affected how she saw the present.

For the rest of the car ride we made small talk but didn't really say anything special. We made it there quickly and proceed to hunt.

At the beginning, things went very smooth; I got a few mountain lions while Emmett and Jasper were off elsewhere looking for their prey.

It was times like this that made me think our lives were a little boring. Living for such a long time doesn't always give a person a chance of finding something new to do.

But just as the thought left my head, my life became a lot more interesting than it had been for the last ninety years; I saw a figure with light brown hair and the most familiar eyes run through the forest.

Without a second thought I chased after it, not even sure of what I was hoping to catch.

I ran fast as I could; just wanting to get another glance at what I hoped I had seen.

My mind repeated the same thought over and over again as I ran.

_Just let me see her one last time. Just once more. _

Following the mysterious figure, I ran deep into the forest. For a while I thought I could catch her, but in one short moment she was gone.

When I finally stopped and looked around again, there was no sign that anything had passed through…

_Was it really all just a dream? Did I really see someone running through here?_

"Why are you following me?" A very familiar voice asked. The sound of it was so sweet, so perfect.

I turned to see who had this angelic voice and my whole world just stopped when I saw her face.

"Well? Why were you following me?" The beautiful angel demanded an answer but I could only stare at her familiar face that haunted me day and night. "You… you look familiar."

She waited for another moment but I still couldn't speak so she finally spoke again. "I guess I'm not going to get anything out of you anytime soon." She sighed and took her hand out. "I'm Bella."

* * *

Some people were confused about the last chapter

they asked what does call upon you mean

and in the words of Shannon

it means

call upon means to go out with... exclusivly. basically back then the only person you dated was the person you married and spent the rest of your life with...

ok so now everyone got their answer

Review please or Shannon won't write as fast

and you know you all love her writing

Love

Layla

P.S: My chapters are shorter, it's the way i write i can't change it, sorry


	3. Time to Remember

**Hey guys! How have we all been? Okay...story time!**

**we dont own this.**

**writing this i listened to alot of Blues Travelers...**

**-the hook**

**-run around**

**Bella's POV:**

He smiled at me. He didn't speak but I had a weird eery feeling he already knew that.

"Edward?" a blonde haired guy called from behind him.

"Your name is Edward? Thats a beautiful name. It means wealth protector." I smiled at him.

"Hi," the blonde haired man said as she walked up to me with a hand ready to shake. "I'm Jasper. This is Edward. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella." I shook her hand. "Are you two the only in your clan?"

"Oh my god no! There are our parents Esme and Carlisle, then there is Rosalie and Emmet. They are together. Alice and I, we are together. Then there is Edward here."

"Oh, thats a very large group. In my clan there are just three of us. James and Victoria and myself. James and Victoria are together."

"So what is your lifestyle choice?"

"Oh, i eat animals, but James and Victoria eat humans."

"Okay, well would you like to meet the rest of us?"

"Okay."

We walked quietly. Not that there was too much to talk about with total strangers. I would watch Edward. He was so familiar. Maybe i knew his father growing up, who knew.

-----------------------At the Cullen's House--------------------

"Esme!" Jasper screamed.

"Yes?" A womans voice called.

"Round up the troops! We have a visitor."

Within seconds the entire family was infront of me.

"Hello im Carlisle." a tall blonde man said. I shook his hand and waved at everyone else. "Lets go into the living room."

We all walked into the living room and sat down on the beautiful couches. They felt like Italian leather.

"Hi" a very large man with curly brown hair said with a smile. "I am Emmet, this is Rosalie, my wife. That is Alice, my sister and Jasper her husband and my brother. This is Edward. You've met Carlisle and that is Esme, our mom."

"Hi everyone, I'm Bella."

"So Bella, do you remember where you come from?"

"You mean where i lived before the change? I lived in Chicago."

"Our Edward comes from Chicago as well."

I looked at Edward. His eyes were fixated on the wall behind my head. "Oh you are? Thats wonderful! When did you live there?"

Edward looked at me, his eyes piercing. He was so beautiful, i felt like i knew him already.

"Um..."he began."i was born in 1901 and i died in 1918. i was in chicago the whole time."

"Oh, really?" i gulped. "Was it the flu epidemic?"

"Yes."

"So Bella" Esme asked. "When were you in Chicago?"

"Well...1901 to 1919. I was looking for someone the last two years of my life. During my searches i stumbled upon a thirsty vampire and well..."

"Who were you looking for? Did you ever find them?" Alice asked quickly.

"Thats the thing, i dont remember any names...i remember being young but i dont remember anything beyond the age of ten. Except of course the searching. And this ring." I held up my left hand. "I dont remember who gave it to me, but i know its special."

"Well, what do you remember of your childhood?" Carlisle asked.

"Um... i had a best friend. He is in every memory i have, but i cant remember his name. He had these green eyes. And he would sneak into my window when it rained."

"Oh...thats alot to work with." Rosalie scoffed.

"Um Carlisle, are you by any chance a doctor?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You seem much too interested to be anyone other than that of someone in the medical field." He laughed.

"So, where is the rest of your family?"

"Well, its just the three of us, but Victoria and James are in Madrid. They are human eaters so i really only meet up with them from time to time. I am on my own most of the time."

"Do you have any abilities?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes. If i touch you i can see your past, even if you cant remember it. and i can force field."

"What is that?" Emmet boomed.

"Well come here."

Emmet stood up and began to walk toward me, i stood up.

"Well actually how about we all go outside so you can see the full effect and i dont break anything."

"Very well." Esme chirped.

Once we were all outside i asked Alice, Emmet and Jasper to all come at me at once.

"Really?" Emmet asked, i nodded.

"Oh this should be fun." Jasper said to Edward.

"Go!" Alice screamed.

They were all fast, but i was faster. I let them chase me for a bit, until i saw that they were in a close proximity to eachother. I dropped to the ground and held my hands out.

"Uuugh!" i grunted as all three of them began to float, their feet no longer touching the ground.

"Wow!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Oh holy shit thats cool." Edward said.

"Edward mouth!" Esme said.

"Oh come on! You know its cool."

--------------------------------Later that Night-------------------------------

"Thank you for letting me stay." I thanked Esme and Carlisle.

"Um...Bella?" Edward asked. "Can i talk to you for a moment please?"

"Yes."

"In my room please."

---------------------In Edwards Room--------------------------------------

"You dont remember me?" Edward asked as he sat on the bed.

"Remember you from where?" i asked. Edward stood and walked toward me slowly. "Can you really see peoples past by touching them?"

"Yes."

"Okay Bella..."Edward said. "Time to remember." and he touched my arm.

i didnt feel a thing. Well, maybe a tingle from him touching my skin, but i saw nothing of his past.

"Edward...are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing! Really? Damn! Okay, never mind...if its any consilation i cant read your mind."

"Okay, well...goodnight Edward." i said as i began to walk out.

"See you soon, Bella."

**R&R**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO CRAPPY!**


	4. Time To Remember EPOV

Disclaimer: We own nothing

Hello, it's Layla again

and well this is just chapter three in Edward's POV, Just to see what was going on in his head when he saw Bella again

Edited by Jen, mrs.cullen22, big thank you to her awesome editing skills

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Time to Remember

EPOV:

There she stood in front of me, looking as lovely as I remembered.

A smile spread across my face as I realized this was real; she was real and she was right here. I didn't lose her forever. She looked at me with curiosity on her face. I wanted so much to tell her how I missed her for so long but the words wouldn't come; all I did was stare at her stunning beauty.

"Edward?" It wasn't until the moment Jasper called my name that I remembered I hadn't come alone. _I've been calling your name for a long time, how come you didn't answer? _

Usually I would answer very quickly when anyone said my name, it was kind of a reflex, but seeing Bella again got me so distracted. I couldn't see or hear anything but her.

"Your name is Edward?" When she spoke again, Jasper and I both turned to her, "That's a beautiful name, it means wealth protector."

I couldn't help but to smile at that; I remembered her telling me that when she first found out. She was so excited by that discovery, she ran to tell me right away.

Jasper noticed my emotions flowing in a strange direction and he was wondering why I was acting so strange.

"Hi," he said as he approached Bella and offered her a hand. "I'm Jasper and this is Edward. What's your name?"

Bella smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Bella." She looked from Jasper to me then back again. She was wondering something; I could see it in her eyes but there were no sounds coming from her head.

"Are you two are only ones in your clan?"

"Oh god no," Jasper seemed somewhat shocked by Bella's question; it was pretty strange for someone to ask that question since we've been a family for so long and it was hard to remember not every clan was like ours.

"There are Esme and Carlisle, our parents. Then there are Rosalie and Emmet, they are together. Alice and I, we are together. Then there is Edward here."

Bella seemed very surprised by Jasper's answer, almost like she had never heard of such a big clan before. "Oh, that's a very large group. In my clan there are just three of us, James, Victoria and myself. James and Victoria are together."

Bella's two companions fed on humans while she fed on animals. It made me wonder why she was even with them; most human drinkers thought we were crazy for feeding on animals.

While we ran back home I was so distracted by Bella; I was interested in everything she had to say, even if it seemed unimportant to her. Her words meant the world to me. I'd been waiting for ninety years to hear her speak to me again. For such a long time I was under the impression that I would never hear her beautiful voice again.

A few times during the run I would catch Bella staring at me with curious eyes and it made me go wild; all I could think was maybe she remembered me.

When we finally arrived at our house Jasper called everyone down; Bella was introduced to each member of the family as she smiled politely at each one of them.

"So Bella, do you remember where you come from?" Carlisle asked breaking me away from gazing at Bella.

She looked a little confused but quickly answered that she was from Chicago. Her answer made me even happier than I'd been for the past hour; a huge part of me was sure this is the Bella I had known since I was a child but it wasn't until that moment that I became completely certain about it.

After Carlisle told her I was also from Chicago, she asked where I was from and I couldn't help but to feel nervous. All I could think was did she remember me, remember us?

"I was born in 1901 and I died in 1918. I was in Chicago the whole time."

"Oh really?" She looked fascinated by my past but there were no clues that she remembered me at all. "Was it the flu epidemic?"

I nodded and answered her, not letting my disappointment show even one bit, "Yes."

"So Bella," Esme asked, "When were you in Chicago?"

"Well...1901 to 1919. I was looking for someone the last two years of my life. During my searches I stumbled upon a thirsty vampire and well..."

She… she was looking for someone? I wanted to yell out; to ask her if that 'someone' was me but my mind told me I couldn't be sure.

"Who were you looking for? Did you ever find them?" Alice asked quickly. The rest of the family was as fascinated by Bella as I was.

She smiled sadly at us; it looked like something was hurting her. "That's the thing, I don't remember any names. I remember being young but I don't remember anything beyond the age of ten, except for the searching of course. That and this ring." She held up her left hand, it was exactly where I had placed it on her so many years ago. She was _my_ Bella and she was looking for me all this time. "I don't remember who gave it to me, but I know it's special."

"Well, what do you remember of your childhood?" Carlisle asked trying to help her trigger any kind of memory that could've been buried deep inside her.

She paused for a moment to think before she slowly began to speak, "Um... I had a best friend. He is in every memory I have, but I can't remember his name. He had these green eyes. And he would sneak into my window when it rained." She was smiling as she talked about me. It made me feel so unbelievably happy, she was always the one person who could make me feel that way.

As we spent more time with her, Bella continued to amaze us. Her ability was absolutely amazing and very useful for me.

"Bella?" She turned her attention to me. It was time for her to remember me. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"In my room please." I walked up the stairs as my family gave me strange looks. Bella silently followed behind me.

"You don't remember me?" I asked as I sat on my useless bed.

She looked at me with confusion, "Remember you from where?" She asked quietly.

I stood up from the bed and approached her slowly, feeling more and more nervous with each second passing.

"Can you really see peoples' past by touching them?"

"Yes."

"Okay Bella," I said as I took a deep breath to prepare myself, "Time to remember." I touch her arm lightly, wishing as hard as I could that she would remember me.

At first I thought it would be easy, seeing as she was able to view my past, but life just wasn't that simple. For some reason, she couldn't see my past just like I couldn't read her mind.

I couldn't ever remember feeling so disappointed.

I watched as Bella left the house, promising myself that I would make her remember everything and I would never let her be without me again.

* * *

Review please everyone, it definitely helps us on updating faster

Layla


End file.
